Till Ashes do we Part
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Winter has been sentenced to die since she was born. All thanks to a deal her father made to a vampire, promising that someday she would be his bride.
1. Debts Owed

Till Ashes do we Part

* * *

"Love is not a feeling of happiness. Love is a willingness to sacrifice." –Michael Novak

* * *

Chapter 1

The day the letter came demanding Winter's head was the day her life ended. She knew the letter was going to arrive someday now that she was not only of age but at the time that the Lord Qrow called for her at his leisure. All because her father had begged for a favor that he could not ever hope to afford.

The parchment paper was neatly folded with a blood red wax seal closing the letter shut. The outline of a crow was clearly visible despite the distortion of the wax. Winter herself had been the one to hand deliver it to her father. It almost felt like justice when she tossed the letter to land on his paperwork and interrupt his work.

"He's calling," Winter said with a low hiss in her voice. Jacque Schnee didn't look up at his eldest daughter; instead, he leaned back in his chair and eyed the piece of paper.

"Well, this is unfortunate. I was hoping the Lord would wait too long and you would be a crone before he bothered to remember the barging. I was hoping to marry you off to a business partner. Guess I'll have to see if they will be willing to wait for Weiss now."

Winter felt her nose twitch in irritation. Her father would just think of this as a political game. She watched in disgust as her own father reached over to his phone on his desk and dialed a few numbers.

"Yes Mr. Schnee," his butler, Kline, answered on speaker.

"It appears Lord Qrow had called in his debt. Do me a favor and fetch a wedding dress for Winter."

…

Winter had always hated the color white. It seemed too perfect and pristine; making her fingers itch to ruin the perfection with a stain or a tear. Now she was completely covered in a silk and lace mermaid wedding dress of that color. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and her sister, Weiss, cried behind her as she attached the veil.

Her family knew who she was marrying. The monster that would likely kill her before any actual vows could escape through parted lips. They knew, but they were sending her anyway. Winter was fine with that. She would rather die and her sister and mother be safe then try and escape and those she loved to be left to chance of being slaughtered.

"Don't cry Weiss," Winter tried to sooth as she applied the last of her make up. Rising from her seat in front of the vanity to hug her sister close. "It's my wedding day after all. It should be a happy day."

"But you're going to die." The words were blunt and hurt a lot worse then Winter anticipated, but it couldn't be helped. She was the oldest—that meant she would also have to be the strongest.

"That isn't necessarily true," Winter tried to rationalize, though her argument would be weak at best. "He just wanted me to be his bride, nothing more."

"But in the stories, the vampire always killed their bride." At the word, Winter even found herself shivering as her sister's sobs became even more erratic then they were before.

"Those are just stories," Winter attempted to sooth, and though her voice came out even her hands betrayed her; shaking as they stroked her sister's hair. "Nothing more."

And Winter hoped those stories were really nothing more than that. As much as she loved her family and wanted them to stay happy and healthy, there was still a part of her that refused to die without kicking and screaming.

"Cheer up Weiss," Winter cooed as she pushed her little sister off her the best she could—their blue eyes, so much alike, finally meeting. "I'm happy with this."

Lies, but anything to make the whole event easier on her sister. Weiss had nodded weakly in response. Even Winter knew the words didn't sit well with her younger sister, but they were all Winter had. With a final kiss to Weiss' forehead, Winter began to descend from her room and down the stairs of the manor.

…

The walk to the door was even more excruciating then Winter could have imagined. Weiss walked behind her, carrying her train, but lining the marble halls of the Schnee Manor was every member of the household whether it was staff, their children, or her own blood. No one clapped for the bride, but someone—likely Whitley—thought there would be a sick irony in playing a wedding march.

She walked to the beat, alone. Her father didn't stand by her side but instead waited at the door for her to reach him. She couldn't help but snort to herself at that. Even on her wedding day, he was still making her come to him. There was a bouquet of white roses in her hands that she gripped tight to try and hold face with the members of the staff. She was a Schnee after all and this was her duty to perform as the eldest daughter.

The thorns had cut into her hands and she could feel fine droplets of blood beginning to pool through her fingers. She didn't care though, she would lose it all soon enough.

When she finally reached her father, he said nothing. Instead, he just pulled her veil over her face, the thin mesh fabric doing its job to obscure her face. After that was completed he offered her his arm and she took it, following the man outside to a waiting limousine.

The door to the car was already open and inside she could see another wedding dress with a female inside. Winter looked at her father curiously, but he only shrugged as he helped her into the car. After he finished helping her in he walked away, and Winter was grateful for this. It gave her the chance to say the last of her good-byes to her sister.

Weiss wasted no time in throwing her arms around her sister once more. "I love you," Weiss cried as she buried her face into the crook of Winter's neck. "I will always love you, and I will come and find you. I will rescue you I promise!"

Winter had to bite her lip to keep from crying.

"I love you too," Winter finally choked out. "I have loved you since the day you were born… and I will love you until the day I die."

Weiss sobbed again but pulled back and furiously whipped the tears from her face. Then there was a curious light in her eyes as she reaches into her dress pocket and pulled something out.

"Here," Weiss said with a small smile on her face. "A wedding gift for you."

Winter took a black velvet box from her sister's hand and examined it curiously before opening it. She couldn't help but let out a soft gasp at what her sister had handed her. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry Winter had ever owned. The chain was silver and there were sapphires littered throughout the main pendant of a silver cross. Without hesitation, she removed it from the box and clasped the piece around her neck.

"Thank you," Winter said just as her father slammed the door shut and the Limo pulled out of the estate's driveway.

"Your lucky to have family that loves you that much." The other girl said, sounding like she was more around Weiss' age then Winter's.

"Sister," Winter corrected as she finally examined the other rider. Winter couldn't see much of her face, but she could see tanned skin and freckles along with long caramel brown hair that flowed freely under the veil. "What's your name?"

"Ilia," the other bride replied simply.

"Well Ilia, it's a pleasure to meet the last living person I will ever speak to. Ilia let out a laugh.

"The same goes for you as well."

* * *

BRK: Hello, here is the vampire AU no one asked for. Anyway this will update on tuesday. Please leave feedback, until next time later gators.


	2. Castle of the Damned

Till Ashes do we Part

* * *

"Love is not a feeling of happiness. Love is a willingness to sacrifice." –Michael Novak

* * *

Chapter 2

The ride was ridden in silence after Winter met the other bride, Ilia. Neither one bothered to unveil themselves as it seemed pointless to become bonded to another corpse. They had both already lost so much already it seemed pointless for either of them to bother with putting a face to a name. Heartbreaking, even, as if they needed one more person to mourn their loss.

The castle they were being driven to was easily seen in the distance as they drove up the side of a smaller mountain, dipping in and out of woods as they drove. The large structure was built completely out of stone and looked a little worse for wear. There seemed to be only one main tower that stood proudly to one side of the building and blocked out what was left of the fading sunlight.

As the castle came closer into view, Winter could begin to see finer details in the structure. She could begin to see how there were no banners or other distinguished markings visible. Winter even noticed how one of the further guard towers had its roof caved in—from wood rot most likely, and how a few of the other buildings rooves didn't look too far off from joining their brethren.

"If I'm going to be paraded around as a bride and not a walking happy meal," Winter thought to herself as she glared menacingly at the looming figure of a building that would soon be her tomb. "The least they could do is make the building seem more inviting and less like the mausoleum that it actually is."

Of course, as her inner monologue sounded braver than she actually felt. Though she wasn't too surprised at that. She often sounded braver in her own mind then she did out loud. Especially when the matters only concerned her fate and not the fate of others. She remembered as a child when she wanted to run away and how she had thought of all the hateful things she would write in the letter to her father, but never once was she able to actually put her plans into action for fear of her father placing the burden of her fate onto her younger sister.

Winter shook her head roughly then. She didn't want her last thoughts to be of that man. No, she wanted them to be happy. She wanted to think of summers in the garden with her mother sipping tea that was not yet spiked with rum, while she played hide-and-seek with Weiss through the maze of rose bushes around the Acer wide area of greenery. She wanted to think of how she would carry her sister back to the house after Weiss fell and scraped her knee of pricked her finger on some rose-bush-thrones. She wanted to think of the cold nights that she and Weiss would hide under blankets by the fireplace and read stories of heroes saving princesses.

"I'm going to be your hero," Winter always told Weiss with a sure smile on her face. "So you can live happily ever after doing whatever it is you want to do."

To this day Winter lived by that promise. She would play the bride to a monster and die so her sister could run away and never have to look back. Winter did her best to ignore the twinge of pain she felt in her chest as she remembered she would never see that day. Thinking of that wouldn't do any good, it would only make what she has to do harder. As her father would say, it is a necessary sacrifice for a better future.

Winter could hear the sound of the gates open and it was enough to snap her out of whatever daydream she was currently living in. She could feel her heart rate quicken and her hands begin to clam up as she tightened her hands into fists around the satin of the skirt of the horrible wedding dress.

The outer side of the castle, just behind the walls looked just as dead as the outside. Nothing seemed to grow or bloom in the area. Vines clung, dead and dry, to the stone walls and bushes were shriveled to nothing but gnarly claws grasping at the chilled air. It was enough to make Winter shiver. She peaked a glance at the other bride. Ilia seemed to have even less composure then Winter did. It only then occurred to Winter realize just how much younger Ilia might be then Winter.

The brunette was sobbing now and her hands were furiously whipping away under the veil as her breathing began to quicken into something of a panic attack. Winter could feel some kind of maternal instinct for the girl. Maybe because she didn't seem to be, if she was even, all that much older then Weiss.

"Don't cry," Winter spoke her voice suddenly losing any and all fear that had previously been present. "They don't deserve to see our tears."

Her words seemed to work as Ilia's breathing slowed to normal and she sniffed up the last of her tears. Both women waited patiently for the door to open, they were hesitant to get out of the car. Neither one of them wanted to face the horrors that could be waiting for them behind the door.

Winter was the first to step out. There was no point in putting off the inevitable. Even if they never left the car, it was only a matter of time before the grooms came out of the castle and dragged them out of the car and inside. She offered her hand to Ilia who took it graciously, careful to not trip on the hem of her dress as she stepped out of the limo. Both females left their bouquets in the car. No point in carrying them inside.

"Shall we," Winter asked trying to share some of her strength to the younger female. She could only see Ilia nod in response. The Both picked up their dresses and began to ascend up the steps, ignoring the sound of their limo and only source of escape leaving the building.

When they finally reached the top of the seemingly endless stairs, the doors opened themselves to welcome them into a dimly lit hall. Winter could see a grand chandelier above her and thousands of crystals magnifying the light of candles the best that it could.

"It's the twenty-first century," Winter began to think to herself. "The least they could do was get an electrician out here."

"Then again," she found herself adding to her own thoughts as the doors shut behind them without anyone being visible. "I doubt anyone could be paid enough money to actually step foot in a building infested with vampires."

"Well, they certainly sent you quicker then I expected." Winter hated the sound of the voice already, not just because the voice came in a low and husky purr but because of the way it made her freeze in both fear and curious attraction.

Winter flipped her head around from left to right. There was no one present. She looked behind her and then to the front again, and once more there was no one there. There was a low chuckle in response.

"Not the brightest thing are you, princess," the voice mocked her and pulled a growl from her throat. If she was going to die, she could do without the humiliation first. "Try looking up."

She did as the voice instructed and sure enough there he was, though she was relieved to see he wasn't hanging from the ceiling like a part of her had feared. No, he was just standing to the right on the second floor, looking down at her and Ilia from the ledge. She couldn't get a very good look at him from the combination of the dim lighting of where he was standing and trying to see through the mesh of her veil.

Winter was able to see through when he gracefully jumped from the ledge and landed and noiselessly as a cat did when jumping down from a high perch. She could make out a tall figure that was lean and taunt with muscle. He ignored her at first, instead choosing to walk over to where Ilia had been standing frozen; quivering in silence rather than getting fired up like Winter had been.

"You aren't the Belladonna girl," the voice stated. It came out smooth like molasses and just as sickeningly sweet.

"No," Ilia answered, her voice only shaking slightly in its resolve. "You only requested a bride. You never stated specifically in the contract it had to be Blake Belladonna to fill the role. I volunteered in her place."

"Pretty gutsy of you kid," the voice noted and Winter turned her head to see the oddest thing happen. The vampire actually ruffled Ilia's hair over the veil she was wearing.

"Hey Tai!" The vampire called out to nowhere in particular. "What do you want with your claim, uh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Ilia Amitola."

"Yeah, Ilia!" There was silence for a moment.

"I never asked for a damn bride and you know it." The voice was closer to Winter then she expected and it actually made her jump a few feet into the air. She tried to keep down the bush that crept across her cheeks as the first male, who she now assumed was Lord Qrow that she was promised to, chuckled.

"Yeah, but I figured you would want a playmate for the girls." There was silence from the other male.

"How old are you Ilia?" Tai asked and Winter watched as a much more built and stout figure walked over to where Ilia was standing and finally unveiled her. She was just as young as Winter expected if not more so. Ilia was standing close enough that Winter could make out her wide blue eyes like the ocean on a stormy day and freckles that dusted across her cheeks.

"I'm eighteen Lord Taiyang," Ilia replied almost robotically. Ducking her head down in a last-ditch effort to protect her neck. Qrow snickered at her reply.

"The only thing this guy is Lord of is sulking and baking cookies." Qrow quipped with a laugh at the male, easily dodging the swing Taiyang took at him.

"Just Tai is fine," Taiyang said to Ilia with too much kindness. The kind of kindness that made one question the intentions of the one offering it. "Ilia, you will be taken care of by Yang and Ruby, they are the other Vampires living in this house."

"Wait does that mean we get to have a new playmate?" There was another voice, a female one, that drifted from above.

"Yes Ruby," Tai laughed and then he jerked his head to the side. "Go on, the two of them will show you to your new room."

Ilia looked to Winter for reassurance and Winter just shrugged. Maybe they liked to play with their food first? Either way, they didn't have much of a choice. Without needing any more reassurance Ilia bounded up the stairs to where two female figures were waiting for her and they disappeared into the darkness.

"I'm going to follow at a distance to make sure they don't get into too much trouble," Tai told Qrow before disappearing at a speed that didn't seem possible.

Suddenly, Winter was hyper-aware of the fact she was now alone with her groom. He stood still for a bit, before slowly—painstaking so—walking over to where she was and lifting her veil from her face. Winter looked down at her feet at first, appearing shy though it was obvious she was trying to protect her neck. Gently though, a hand reached under her chin and forced her to look up.

Winter had prepared for her vampire groom to look like a lot of things. She was ready for a horrifying monster with horns and fangs. She was ready for bumps and eyes as black as a bottomless pit. She was not ready for what was in front of her face now.

Lord Qrow Branwen was easily the most beautiful creature Winter had ever laid eyes on.

He was a whole head taller than her, even with her heels on. His hair was dark as raven's feathers and looked just as soft to the touch even though there were speckles of grey riddled though out. His skin was creamy and just as pale as hers with a wispy goatee on his chin. His nose was straight though had a slight bump that was likely the result of it being broken and then healing again. His body was toned and the way his suit coat and dress pants were cut left little to Winter's imagination. There was a tattered red cape behind him and she mildly found herself wondering why he was wearing it when it didn't match the rest of his attire. When she finally let herself meet his eyes she felt ice freeze in her veins again but from what exactly she wasn't sure.

His eyes were as red as the blood she had whipped clean from her hand after pricking it on her bouquet before getting into the car. They pierced right into her very being without hesitation or remorse for the one standing before them. He smirked and her heart flitted in a mixture of fear and arousal that she was embarrassed by the possibility of him being able to smell it.

"I'm surprised Jack Frost sent his own little girl to the big bad wolf."

"Then you clearly don't know my father." The words slipped out of Winter's mouth before she could stop herself. She didn't regret them though. If she was going to die now, she would do it on her terms and not this monster before her no matter how attractive he may be.

Suddenly Qrow threw his head back and laughed. It wasn't the snide or mocking laughed he had been using before, but a real laugh that came from deep in his gut.

"I like you," Qrow said suddenly as he began to eye Winter's neck and down her chest where her crucifix from Weiss laid snug. "Though, it appears someone wanted you to make it out of here alive."

"Yes," was all Winter replied.

"Third floor, left the side, end of the hall. That will be where you will be staying. We may be a bride and a groom, but I am a gentleman believe it or not." The snort Winter left out told him that she definitely did not believe that.

"Enjoy your stay at the 'Castle of the Damned'," Qrow spoke the nickname the townsfolk threw around as if it as nothing. "Since you won't ever be leaving here again."

And suddenly he was gone, in a flutter of wind that left Winter dazed. She felt dazed as she followed his instructions, climbing the steps to the third floor and going to the end of the hall where her room would be. She opened the thick, wooden door and saw the room was clean and white with blue tints to it. Almost like the room she had at home.

She closed the door behind and walked over to the bed, sitting on it. It was somehow softer than her bed back at Schnee Manor, though she didn't even think that was possible. She flopped backward, a very unladylike manner if she said so herself but she was beyond caring anymore. The events of the day were finally hitting her as she curled into herself. Fat and hot tears began to stream down her face and choked sobs ripped through her body uncontrollably and inconsolably. She had run out of strength, and no longer had anyone to be strong for.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

BRK: Wow, I am surprised at how popular this story is. Yeah, I didn't have my hopes high for how many people were interested in this little bit but I was pleasantly surprised at the number of follows and comments I got on this story. I just hope I live up to the hype and keep getting your continued support. Until next week, later gators.


	3. The Stake or the Bite

Till Ashes do we Part

* * *

"Love is not a feeling ofhappiness. Love is a willingness to sacrifice." –Michael Novak

* * *

Chapter 3

Winter didn't wake up until the sun was setting the next day. Her head was throbbing and her muscles tingled where she had cut off the circulation by laying on them. She blinked a few times as she allowed her memories to return to her from the previous day. She contemplated not getting out of bed, but that seemed like a silly way to avoid the inevitable.

Now that she was calmer then she had been the previous day, she took stock of the room around her. She remembered the color scheme and how it was colored white with pale blue accents with that being primarily the color of the upholstery. She saw a heavy oak vanity desk with a dark varnish and she rose to her feet to inspect herself in the mirror.

She was still dressed in the horrid wedding dress, and the necklace from Weiss was still firmly on her chest after having left a few indents from where she had slept on it. Her face looked worse than it likely was with the second-day makeup. Her eyeliner was smudged under her eyes making her look more like a raccoon than a woman in her twenties.

She began to go through the drawers, hoping in vain for something to be there to remove the messy makeup aside from the dress on her body. Winter let out a sigh of relief when she saw one of the drawers had all sorts of products as well as some makeup remover. Quickly, she set to work to clean up for the day.

The first step was for her to remove the make-up. She was still as pale as she was when she didn't wear it but the bags under her eyes were down dark, almost bruise like, with how they contrasted against her skin; byproducts of years of stress from an impending future and hard studying. Honestly, she was wishing she was a little wilder considering where she was now.

After the gross chemicals were removed from her face and she was feeling cleaner then she had been she started to pick out the pins in her hair. It was starting to occur to her how the hair was being pulled were likely to give her a larger headache if she continues to keep them in. It was painstaking to try and remove them all, but she worked at it non-the less. When her hair was finally free of all pins it fell around her in white waves.

She hated wearing her hair down. She looked so much younger with her hair falling to frame her face. Her wide eyes made her look young enough, but the long hair didn't help. With a sigh of defeat, she quickly wrapped her hair up again in a regular bun. It wasn't as tight as her previous hairstyle so it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable.

The next step was getting rid of the god-awful wedding dress. She was quick to unzip and unlace the dress, letting the cream fabric drop to the ground and the fabric pool around the ground. She then stepped out of the dress and made her way over to a large wardrobe. She had no idea whether or not it would be even stocked with clothing but it wouldn't hurt to check.

When she opened up the door she was surprised to see that the wardrobe was not only filled with clothing, but they all appeared to be roughly her size.

"Has this creep been stalking me?" Winter mumbled to herself before pulling down a long-sleeved boat neck blouse that was a pretty sky-blue color. To match it she found a pair of khaki riding pants. She didn't appear to have any other shoes then the high heels she had worn with the wedding dress but when she checked the bottom drawers of the wardrobe she found intimates, socks, and a few pairs of flats for her to wear.

She took her time getting dressed. Taking time to carefully put on each and every article of clothing. The only part of her outfit that was the same as the one she arrived in was the necklace Weiss gave her. Winter ran out of tasks to busy herself though too quickly for her liking, even after going out of her way to hang up and organize the wedding dress and matching clothing. All of those little tasks were gone and done before Winter cared for.

And, as if on cue, her stomach grumbled and caused her to hiss. If she didn't want to starve to death she was going to have to leave the safety of her room and find food. She had the necklace for protection but it wasn't enough to allow Winter's nerves to be calmed. Winter found herself begging to tear through the room for something, anything that would be more effective. After searching for a bit she settled with a decorative chopstick hairpiece. She had already broken one of them in half to be sure they were wooden and then she concealed the other one down the sleeve of her shirt.

Once it was hidden, she quick to relax and begin to explore outside of her room.

…

The walk around the castle was long and confusing. She could have sworn she passed the exact same painting of Ophelia drowning three different times. It was unsettling, to say the least. Now that she thought of it, almost all the pieces were from some kind of Shakespearian tragedy. Whether it was the heroine or the hero, someone always seemed to be dying in the art. It was twisted, but it seemed to fit and was hauntingly beautiful to look at.

"Uncle Qrow picks out all the paintings." The voice was enough to make Winter jump back twelve feet at least. The girl who had spoken through didn't seem at all fazed by Winter's actions. She was dressed like a doll in a black, tulle skirt and had a corset cinching around her waist. Her hair was short and dark, layered with bangs framing her face. She had wide silver eyes and pale skin. She looked normal until Winter saw her smile with fangs out.

"Your uncle?" Winter was not familiar with vampire hierarchy but an uncle seemed like a strange term of family, even by their standards.

"Yeah. Oh, you probably don't know who I am. I saw you yesterday but I didn't really get the chance to introduce myself since Dad said it might be scary for you to meet two different vampires let alone four of us. Well three and a half but that is a little too technical. Anyway, my name is Ruby."

Winter blinked a few times at the young girl and it briefly crosses her mind that Weiss would be driven mad by this young woman's energy. Though she guessed by her height and speech patterns that she was younger then Weiss was, not by much but enough that it was obvious.

"It's a pleasure," Winter said though she wasn't sure if her voice and facial expression displayed the proper emotions. However, if Ruby noticed she didn't show it or any anything.

"Uncle Qrow said he was tired of listening to you walk in circles so he sent me to get you if you follow me I can take you to the kitchen."

Winter wasn't really sure how to react to a situation like this but she was too hungry to object. She watched as Ruby walked away at a brisk pace and followed after to a kitchen that seemed so close to where Winter was that it was almost embarrassing.

The kitchen was bustling more than Winter expect. All the vampires were present now—from what Winter gathered. Even Ilia was present, sitting at the kitchen island and munching on some toast. Yang was seated next to her, eyeing her curiously as she sipped from a pink colored athletic bottle. However, Winter's blood went cold when she saw the red on the upper lip of the blonde's lip.

"Morning Winter," Ilia spoke up when she noticed the white-haired woman.

Winter didn't respond as she was still in shock. Ilia blinked a few times, puzzled at the lack of response until she looked at the blonde and realization came on her face.

"Don't worry about Yang," Ilia began to explain. "It's pig's blood she's drinking not human."

"It's not?" Winter must have sounded and dumbfounded as she felt because suddenly Qrow was laughing again making the Schnee bristle in response.

"Of course, it is, with all the illnesses there are today and substance abuse it's not even safe for us to consume without blood tests and that's just a pain," Qrow explained and Winter blushed in response. It hadn't even occurred to her how modern blood disease and other illnesses that spread through fluid could affect something like a vampire.

"Here," Taiyang said as he sat a plate full of food on the island opposite of Ilia. "You're probably starving after how late you slept in. It's a little early for us night dwellers but it's best that you and Ilia get on our schedule anyway. It would be rather lonely if you didn't."

"Unless you planned on assassinating us all." Qrow's voice made her jump. Not because of what he said but because it was suddenly coming from behind her. He had already grabbed her wrist and harshly pulling her body close to him. Her back was pressed firmly against him as Qrow quickly pulled the chopstick he had been concealing in her sleeve out. He felt too close, and his breath was surprisingly cold against her skin.

"Well, I am in a house full of mythical monsters," Winter snapped back which only made Taiyang and Yang chuckle.

"She has a point uncle," Ruby explained from where she was pulling out a glass and pouring herself a glass of pig's blood from a cartoon labeled as such. "She probably only knows what the locals say about us and nothing else. How is she supposed to know it's basically harmless to be here?"

"Who said we were harmless," Qrow teased and suddenly could feel them. They grazed her neck just above where her pulse was thundering in her neck. His fangs were sharper than she ever imagined and while she was frozen the could see Ilia rolling her eyes and both Yang and Ruby making faces of disgust.

"Quit scaring her Qrow," Tai lectured with a glare as he set some silverware down for Winter next to her plate.

"You guys are no fun," Qrow whined as he removed is fangs from Winter's throat. As soon as she was released she whipped around and backhanded the vampire across the face. She knew she should have been horrified and not acted out but she was furious right now.

It was silent for a long moment as Ruby and Tai slipped out of the kitchen followed by Yang and Ilia, who still was carrying out her plate of food, leaving the two of them alone. Qrow took a step forward and once again he was too close but she had nowhere to go as she was backed up against the kitchen island now.

"I don't care if you are a demon here from hell you ever put your fangs of my throat again I will rip your balls off and feed them to the rats." There was hardly a chance of Winter being able to follow through on her threat but her voice spoke with the confidence of her being able to.

"Bold words, you must think your pretty special being a Schnee." Qrow's words were dark and he braced his arms on either side of Winter, trapping her in place. "But at the end of the day, you are just a warm body like everyone else. Must be frustrating to you."

Winter couldn't say anything because he was right. She was just like everyone else right now. Being stuck in this place the only food chain that mattered was human and vampire, leaving her at the bottom of the food chain as a human.

And right now, he looked like a predator looking at his prey.

"Perhaps I'll just devour you now then." He was so close. She could feel a few strands of his hair brushing against his forehead. Her head tilted up on instinct and she was startled alone by the fact his eyes, a blood red color, pierced right through her like they had the first day they met.

When his lips touched hers, it was rough as when storm winds hit the window panes.

Her hand reached up hesitant at first. Her body wanted her tangle her fingers in his feather-like hair. While her mind was clouded she did still feel some train of thought. Enough, that when her hand rose up it was to shove him away roughly then slap him once more.

Winter was panting and her face was flushed, using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. Qrow was laughing again, as he had the first day. He ran his fingers through his hair and pushed his bangs back into place.

"I've decided I like you, Schnee," Qrow replied with a smile that made her heart pound again much to her dismay.

"And I've decided I don't like you," Winter fired back.

"So were at a stalemate, you wanting to leave and I'm not letting you."

"It appears that way."

"Then let's see what wins first," Qrow stated again as he walked closer to her again, catching her hand before she could strike his face again. "The stake or the bite."

And with another kiss, one where he bit her lower lip and drew a few small droplets of blood. This one was different, forceful as the first but it sent electricity through her to the point she could feel her knees buckle. Then he was gone, leaving her alone in the kitchen with a whirlwind of emotions and her breakfast.

* * *

BRK: Sorry, this is a day late. I have been helping my boyfriend move into his new place and as a result, I had a bit of a panic attack when he had a really big bump come up. It is resolved now but it caused me to sleep way longer and way earlier than usual. So as a result here is some angry sexual tension. Thanks for reading and until next time, later gators!


	4. Letters from the Lost

Till Ashes do we Part

* * *

"Love is not a feeling of happiness. Love is a willingness to sacrifice." –Michael Novak

* * *

Chapter 4

It wasn't until a few days after Winter's confrontation with Qrow that she searched out the vampire again. Since then she had been taking her meals in her room at night and only wandering the castle grounds during the daylight hours when her undead housemates were asleep. Sometimes Ilia would join her, but only if Winter stayed up late enough as the brunette tended to be exhausted from talking and playing with Ruby and Yang.

Truthfully, Winter had nothing against the other three vampires she lived with. They, while obviously having a different and wilder upbringing then Winter's own, seemed kind enough and lacked the dramatic flair that Qrow did. However, the risk of her running into the ruby-eyed-male was far too great for her to risk venturing out during his own hours of consciousness.

From Winter's daylight strolls she had learned several things. One, that the vampires did not sleep in coffins. She had accidentally wandered into Yang and Ruby's shared room once not only to notice that the blonde was not present but that there were blackout curtains present and Ruby sleeping in a large canopy bed, not in a coffin.

The second thing Winter noticed, after accidentally wandering into Ilia's room where the brunette and Yang were cuddled up in bed, was that the blackout curtains were not necessary to keep them from turning to ash. It was not likely direct sunlight would harm them and judging by the number of open windows and the fact they did not turn in as soon as the sun rose if they applied enough sunscreen they might even be able to go into the shade outside.

Those weren't the findings though that made Winter's blood boil as she searched for the dark-haired-male now. No, the final find that she had found the day before had been when she wandered into the grand library to find some books to read while she waited in her room and came across a wi-fi router. Not only that, when she opened some drawers she found several smartphones and chargers, all disconnected from the internet.

Normally, she wouldn't have bothered even confronting Qrow. Instead, she would have just taken the phone and contacted her sister and been done with it. However, the phone was not connected to the signal, had no data usage of its own, and the wi-fi had a password. This left one option to her that left a bitter taste in her mouth. And that was to confront Qrow.

She found the raven-haired man reading in one of the many living rooms. What he was reading she had no idea, nor did she care at that moment as she stomped up to him. He had heard her coming and looked up from his book only to be met with the smart-phone she shoved in his face. Qrow blinked in confusion.

"Is this some kind of game to you?" Winter snarled more then she asked and Qrow would normally take the opportunity to tease her but something in her expression must have told him it would be better to let her at least finish her rant first.

"Is what a game?" He asked, playing naïve.

"This whole thing," Winter exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air. "Taking a bride, isolating Ilia and I in this castle, not letting out loved ones know we are alright."

"Why would they think some harm has come to you," Qrow asked still fainting innocents. Winter would have slapped him again if she thought it would get her anywhere or make her feel better. Neither would be a result of such an action so she just opted to ball her free hand into a fist.

"Because you're a vampire who doesn't tell anyone or let anyone know how you live your lives instead you isolate yourselves from the rest of society and let our families be worried sick over this childish game of yours," Winter snapped back.

"What can I say," Qrow retorted with a shrug. "It gets boring when your alive as long as I have been."

"You are an overgrown brat who doesn't think of anyone but himself," Winter fired at him only for him to rise to his feet again. He was almost too close again but Winter wouldn't let him be that close and took a step back instead when he rose to his feet to tower over her.

"And what makes you so much better than me?" Qrow asked her as his eyes darkened- making her swallow hard. "Because you have money, your pedigree, or maybe the fact you have a heartbeat."

"Maybe its because I have humanity," Winter replied and she could feel herself beginning to choke up. "I have a sister who thinks I'm dead. Who I was willing to die for so that she could live her life away from our father and family. So, she could give the Schnee family name the definition it deserved."

Winter didn't realize she was crying until a cold hand reached out and whipped the tears away. When her blue eyes stared at Qrow he seemed almost hurt. Like it had never occurred to him that she could have family members that loved her just because her father had thrown her away.

"I'm sorry," his words were sincere as he took the phone from her hand without any resistance from her and quickly he unlocked it and typed something that Winter assumed was the password to the internet. "I assumed you wouldn't want any contact with them. I forgot that your sister might be worried. Please, email her as much as you would like."

Qrow's hand dropped from Winter's face and she clutched the phone to her chest. Everything seemed like a dream. His games were gone and instead it felt like for the first time she was actually looking at him, not some vampire lord or her own personal version of hell. Instead, she was looking at a man who had seen more of the world then Winter could ever hope to see.

"Tell her to keep it to herself though," Qrow said with a half-cocked smile. "I still have a reputation to uphold."

It was Winter's turn to snort then as she watched him flop back down in his chair.

"Don't worry," she started with a smile of her own; it was small but still genuine as she watched him. "I don't think anyone would believe the vampire lord is too old and sickly to be hunting humans anymore."

"Hey watch it," Qrow laughed, being one of his deep and genuine laughs, not the fake laughs she had come to hate. "People might think you have a sense of humor."

"And wouldn't that be a terrible thing," Winter said with an eye-roll. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Qrow said and waved her off. With a nod, she ran off to the library to send her sister a letter.

…

Winter found that writing a letter to someone after you had convinced yourself you were going to die was a lot harder then she realized it would be. She had been staring at her phone screen for the past hour trying to decide what exactly she would say to her beloved younger sister. Should she tell her about Ilia? About the other vampires? That they were harmless?

While Winter resented Qrow's behavior and games with her captivity she doesn't wish harm to come to any of them. If the townsfolk knew that their local ghost-story was as harmless as a kitten, they might try to run them out of town, or worse.

Winter shuddered at the idea of any harm coming to Yang or Ruby. They were children, around Weiss' age, even if they were immortal their mental growth would have stopped at the age they were turned. Though Winter still found herself trying to decipher what Ruby meant when she said three and a half, that would be a question for another day.

Maybe Winter should keep the letter brief. Let Weiss know she was alright. See if maybe she could reach out to the Belladonna girl, Blake, and let her know that Ilia was well. Though she might have to leave out the part that she had taken to sharing a bed with one of their captors but Winter couldn't find it in her heart to judge the girl and Yang seemed nice enough.

Mostly though, Winter wanted to know how Weiss was doing. She wanted to know if she had chosen her classes for Beacon college in the fall. She wanted to know if Weiss was keeping up with her fencing practice for her scholarship. She wanted to make sure she wasn't obsessing over Winter and trying to save her from somewhere she didn't need to be saved. Winter didn't mind being a captive if it meant Weiss was free, and she minded it even less if Weiss could know she was alright and wasn't wasting her energy trying to save her when she should be studying and getting away from their father.

So, that is exactly what Winter did her best to display in the letter. She didn't know if Weiss would read the email or assume it was some kind of elaborate scheme from the vampires to try and lure her in. She didn't even know if Weiss read emails, or if it would get lost in a see of promotional emails. Whatever it was, it made Winter feel better as she typed out the letter of reassurance filled with questions for her sister. When she was finished she quickly scanned the letter for any mistakes or anything that needed rewording. When she was satisfied she gave a curt nod.

Before Winter could change her mind, she clicked send.

* * *

BRK: Alright, ladies and gents and everyone in between we are about a fifth of the way there. This was more of a filler chapter that I really needed to help show some progress with the relationship between the two as well as some closure for Winter with Weiss. Also, the next big thing will happen in the next chapter however that chapter will not be uploaded next week but will be uploaded the week after that. Why? Because next week is Qrowin week so I will be taking the week off from my regularly scheduled writing to update my stories instead. I hope to see you all out there for support to all the artists and writers that are participating. See you in two weeks! Later Gators!


	5. The High Vampire

Till Ashes do we Part

* * *

"Love is not a feeling of happiness. Love is a willingness to sacrifice." –Michael Novak

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been about a week since Winter wrote the letter and she had yet to receive any kind of response from Weiss. That was fine though, there was at least an attempt. Besides, email wasn't exactly something Winter thought Weiss made a habit of checking on a regular basis. Since then Winter had done her best to become… sociable with the others. By that, she started to take her meals with the others again, even if it was in silence on her part.

Thankfully though, Qrow seemed to give Winter space since the incident. He would watch Winter stroll about the grounds or he would sit silently at the table, but he dares not confront her. Winter imagined this was his way of trying to make amends, by keeping his distance. Somehow she found it more irritating then if he had said something. It made her feel sorry like she should apologize for her outburst. However, that was something she refused to do.

Winter had gone that whole week without a peep from Qrow Branwen, until the evening one day when he came bursting into the library where Winter was watching Ilia, Ruby, and Yang play some obscure card game she had never heard of.

"Get dressed," was all that came out of Qrow's mouth. He sounded uncharacteristically serious for once. Some much so that even Winter felt compelled to obey. "All of you, hurry."

"Uh, Uncle Qrow," Ruby pipped up. She looked just as confused as Winter felt. "Were already dressed."

"Not in your everyday rags," Qrow said back with an eyeroll as if it should have been obvious. He seemed, unusually testy about whatever it was that seemed to be causing him to lash out at even his most precious niece. "I need you in your formal attire."

"What, was there a blood ball that you forgot to tell us about?" Yang teased but got to her feet and began to move to the door anyway. Winter had no clue what Yang was talking about but didn't bother to ask.

"Not quite that fancy, but still nicer clothes," Qrow explained as he quickly rushed over to help Ilia and Ruby pack up the game. "Ozpin decided he was going to drop in for a visit today and didn't bother to let anyone know until now."

As if a switch had been flipped Winter watched as suddenly Yang and Ruby turned into a whirlwind and rushed out of the room without so much as a snide remark to combat the news. This just left Ilia and Winter in a stupor. Winter could feel her head beginning to ache from all the questions. Who was Ozpin? Why was he coming here? What business could he possibly have with these vampires? Why did Qrow seem so… Winter couldn't even think of the right adjectives to describe Qrow's reaction. It was almost as if he was a boy rushing around his house trying to make it more presentable for their father. Winter had memories of her doing that to her own room in hopes to please Jacque.

Winter left to her room right behind Ilia, both girls not daring to question Qrow's antics that day. And, to be quite frank, they were curious about who could get all of them to behave so quickly. Though, Winter had no idea what Qrow meant about a better dress. She always considered herself a sharp dresser. She never even owned a pair of jeans in her life.

She quickly figured out what they mean by better dressed when she went to her room. Apparently, someone (very likely having been Tai) left out clothes for her so she wouldn't have to figure out exactly what it was that she was expected to wear. It wasn't like anything she would have been expected to wear to her father's parties but it wasn't exactly everyday wear either. More like something she would wear to a meeting with a proper business partner.

The dress, once she slipped it one, fell to about her knees with ruffles at the end. There was a matching ribbon that sinched into her waist and it was a lower V-neck cut with free-flowing sleeves that barely covered her shoulders. The shoes were strappy, low-heeled sandals that pinched her toes a little and the white leather bit at the back of her heals but she wore them non-the-less.

Winter decided to let her hair flow free with the sides pulled back. While she didn't care for the younger appearance it gave her, she looked odd with her hair up in more formal attire. There were a few hair ordainments and jewelry she could wear but decided with a simple silver barrette instead. She left her ears without jewels and the necklace from her sister around her neck.

With these few pieces of armor put in place, she felt ready for whatever challenge this Ozpin could throw at her. Having that in mind, Winter left the room and headed down to the main floor where she was sure the next challenge would be waiting for her.

…

"I hate these lady stilts," Winter could hear Ruby whine once she reached the main level.

"Just a little longer Ruby," Yang soothed her sister as Winter watched Yang pat Ruby's back. They both looked lovely in their dresses. Ruby wearing a blood red gown that corseted across her chest and flared out from a satin ribbon around her waist. Yang wore a simple white number that reminded Winter of Buffy's prom dress from the TV show that Weiss and Winter watched together when they were younger.

Ilia was in a simple grey sweater dress that was sleeveless and simple with its pencil straight design and boatneck cut. Ilia had her hair down with the sides pulled back as well but she wore a gold barrette in her hair rather than silver. Tai was present in a yellow dress shirt and black dress pants but Qrow was still nowhere to be seen.

Until he was.

He wore a blood red dress shirt that was halfway open and leather pants that were all too tight. Despite the looks that might have been mouthwatering to most all Winter could find herself doing was rolling her eyes. He looked like the cover of some second-rate romance novel that she could find at a bookstore being read by some little old ladies. Yes, it was highly attractive but so obnoxiously Qrow that Winter couldn't even appreciate the view when she tried to forget whose body she was admiring.

Qrow's eyes met Winter's again in a clash of ice and fire once more but where there would normally be a teasing jest, Qrow only averted his gaze again and walked forward to open the heavy doors. Winter was starting to wonder if the dramatic self-opening doors were a prank when she first arrived when she noticed that as the doors opened there were already two figures present on the doorstep, waiting to be received.

The first person to catch Winter's eye was obviously Ozpin. He oozed power and confidence with his cane supporting him as he dressed in an all-black suit and an emerald-colored ascot around his neck and pinned into place by an onyx stone. His glasses were firmly in place and his silver hair seemed well kept.

What looked out of place was the boy next to him. He seemed scrawny and shy in comparison, his hazel eyes darting from the floor to the various people in the lobby. He wore a white dress shirt and ill-fitted pants but still maintained work boots that looked horribly out of place.

"Hello Qrow," the man who Winter assumed was Ozpin greeted. "How have you been?"

"Well enough, all things considered," Qrow answered with a mild shrug. Winter looked around and none of the others dared answered or asked questions even though Winter could already feel the words to ask bubbling in her chest.

"This is Oscar Pine," Ozpin introduced his companion next to him without needing to be prompted. However, if it was for everyone in the room or just for Winter and Ilia's benefit Winter didn't know. "He's been a traveling companion of sorts for the last few years."

Ozpin smiled then and Winter could feel herself gasp involuntarily. His fangs were even more noticeable then Qrow's and seemed much sharper if that was even possible. It was enough to make her heart rate quicken in fear and make her take a step back. She hadn't felt this level of pressure in a long time, or she had grown so used to the pressure already around her that the pressure had to increase for her to notice.

The man in front of her was more than a vampire. She could already feel it.

"You mean your successor," Qrow pointed out with an eyebrow cocked and a hip jutted out while his arms crossed his chest. Oscar winced at Qrow's words but Ozpin didn't seem to be affected at all.

"Yes, when I die, Oscar will be out coven's new High Vampire," Ozpin stated simply and Winter could see Oscar shrink again. "Now, if the children and miss Winter wouldn't mind. I would like to discuss matters with my family members of sorts."

Winter could feel the dismissive tone and felt her body moving despite her minds' protest. She didn't know what they were going to discuss or to what trouble that would be coming but Winter wasn't sure she was ready to learn what those secrets were yet.

Or if she ever really wanted to know what was behind the thin curtain between her world and the rest of their world.

* * *

BRK: And I'm back and we are now a fourth of the way done. I'm so exited for this next mini-arc you have no idea. But until next time, later gators.


	6. Dead Roses

Till Ashes do we Part

* * *

"Love is not a feeling of happiness. Love is a willingness to sacrifice." –Michael Novak

* * *

Chapter 6

Winter didn't know how long they had been waiting in the library. It felt like an eternity, at least for her. The kids seemed to be having fun, interrogating poor Oscar about every facet of his life. The boy blinked wide-eyed as they darted from Yang to Ilia to Ruby (where they lingered a little longer) and then back again before finally, he settled on just looking at his lap.

"So how did you and Ozpin meet?" Ilia asked.

"When did he turn you?" Yang questioned.

"Can you do super cool vampire stuff like he can?" Ruby practically squealed her question to the point even Winter was feeling embarrassed for them.

"Well," Oscar started as he rubbed the back of his tanned neck. "He sort of found me on a farm a few states over. It was just me left on the farm since my aunt fell ill a few months prior and I didn't know what I was going to do with the place. He kind of offered me a salvation away from the issues I had to deal with."

Oscar paused as he remembered something. There was a slight turn-up of his lips but a sadness in his eyes as he remembered something from when it happened. However far back or recent they had been.

"That was only a few months ago though. Ozpin hasn't really… changed, me yet though. He wants to wait until I reached a more physically mature age. Something about making sure I could command respect."

"Wait, you haven't been turned yet?" Winter hadn't realized she had been the one to ask the question until everyone turned to look at her. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and all her blood rush to her face as she averted her gaze.

"No," Oscar replied. "Since I wouldn't age anymore, it would seem stupid to stop my growth. Or at least that's what Ozpin says. And being pubescent for all eternity seemed more torcher then pleasure."

"Then why is he saying he's going to die?" It was a legitimate question that Ruby asked with her wide eyes growing almost sad. She appeared to have a fondness for the vampire, though Winter couldn't imagine why since he was the reason she was in "Lady-Stilts" in the first place.

"Everything dies eventually, even immortals. Never know when a town would decide to hunt him or when he would clash with another clan, better to be prepared. Or so he likes to remind me." The more Winter listened to Oscar talk the more she could tell he seemed older then what his actual age was.

"I guess it makes sense," Winter mumbled before turning her head away from the conversation, already embarrassed about having to be caught in the first place. There were still flaws to the plan, for example, what would Ozpin do if he died before Oscar was turned? Could anyone turn him or did it have to be Ozpin? What if Oscar died? Would Ozpin be able to find another successor, or would Qrow take over? Honestly, after everything here had changed her vision on the night-creatures she wasn't quite sure how many of their societal rules might work. She hoped she might have an opportunity to ask Ozpin these questions. Asking those she lived with might be too intruding but surely Ozpin would answer without a fuss.

As if her thoughts had summoned him the doors of the library flew open and Ozpin stood there in the opening, proud and tall. Behind him, Qrow stood hunched over and on Ozpin's other side was Tai who had taken to leaning against the door frame. The looked so ridiculous posed like that, that Winter had to wonder if the change increased one's tendencies to theatrics.

"Children, you are free to leave now," Winter stood with the children though she felt slightly miffed that he had included her in with them, though she supposed she fit in with compared to what Ozpin's age must be. "Miss Winter, I would like to have a word if you don't mind."

Suddenly, Winter wished she had been grouped with the children like she had predicted she was.

…

The garden, where Ozpin had escorted Winter too, was much larger than she had previously realized. Just as everything up front had been dead, so was everything in the garden, at least that was what Winter thought until they entered past the hedge maze that hid the real garden that was well and alive. Winter vaguely remembered Yang mentioning in passing that her father tended to the garden but Winter had written it off as if it was from an Adam's Family cartoon. She could imagine Tai pouring poison in the soil and pulling the flowers much easier then she could see him tending to them.

Sure, enough once they were outside she saw Tai immediately setting to a large plot of sunflowers and some smaller flowers that preferred partial shade. The garden looked huge now that she was in it, it had to have been at least two-acers large. The children had followed them into the garden but scattered as soon as they reached the end of the maze. Winter found herself wondering where Qrow had disappeared to only to brush aside the question. He was likely sulking in a tower somewhere and glowering at them from above.

"Don't judge Qrow too harshly," Ozpin mentioned once the two of them were alone and caused Winter to jump suddenly. "He has been though a great deal and bares the brunt of my mistakes."

"He seems to be doing well for himself, all things considered," Winter retorted without even thinking. Ozpin only let out a low laugh in response.

"Perhaps he is doing better then he was, never the less, it doesn't change his hardships."

"You say that," Winter started as she began to feel a hint or irritation at the man's defense of her captor. "But I have yet to have the man even talk with me properly without harassing me in some way."

She found herself pausing as her mind dragged up a memory she would rather forget. The feeling of his body pressed against hers and the taste of his mouth that was iron and salt. She could even feel where his fangs almost pierced the soft flesh of her neck. Those were not things she wished to remember.

"I don't see why I should give him any sympathy considering my situation."

Ozpin looked at her with an intense gaze and Winter could suddenly feel a life time's worth of wisdom leaking from them and washing over her. Almost as if it was a sense of calm.

"Your trying to charm me," Winter blurted out as she tore her gaze away from him. She remembered reading about the gaze that was almost hypnotic and how it was easy to have your willpower stolen from you with it. She felt stupid for only now realizing what it was but decided to forgive herself considering the stress around her.

"You are correct and it was rude, I apologize," Ozpin stated with a slight bow. "I was merely trying to get you to understand."

"Then tell me why, don't try and bewitch me," Winter fought back and swallowed hard when she realized she was damaging things of a vampire many years older then herself. "Sorry, I shouldn't have lost my cool."

"You are fine Miss Winter," Ozpin said softly before sighing. "It is fine, I was just hoping to avoid telling you the story, but it would seem I have no choice. No matter, we are at our first stop anyway. Do be quiet though, I don't wish to disturb him."

Winter wanted to ask what he meant before he realized where they were. It was a pavilion that looked over the whole garden, and she could clearly see everyone and what they were doing. She could see Yang and Ilia sitting on a bench and while Ilia read by the moonlight Yang rested her head in the girl's lap. If she looked over further she could see a pond with various mosaic blocks where Oscar and Ruby were sword fighting with sticks.

Tai was to the left by the entrance still, now forgoing watering and focusing on pulling weeds instead. And in the center of it all was a grave surrounded by bushes of dead roses. She wondered why no one had tended to the bushes but decided that would be a little too personal to ask just yet. However, what surprised her most was the dark figure kneeling in front of the grave.

"Qrow?" Winter asked in a mix of shock and surprise.

"It was about three centuries ago I found Qrow stranded in a snow storm," Ozpin began and Winter didn't move her gaze from Qrow.

"The poor boy was half dead already. I had asked him how badly he wanted to go on existing," Ozpin paused to laugh a bit. "He was confused a bit by my wording but he said he was desperate. He had to help his sister support their caravan. So, I turned him, and then his sister as I couldn't let him be alone like that. Qrow was grateful and traveled with me for a time, Raven—his sister followed along for a time as well though she was more reluctant then he was."

Ozpin paused to see if Winter had questions but she was still transfixed on Qrow.

"About a century later, the twins went on their own but visited from time to time. They had found a small village named Patch and that was where my burden on Qrow became apparent. While Raven relished in the power and hated the way Qrow curbed her appetite for human blood, Qrow missed the socialization and the life he was robbed of even if he wouldn't say anything."

"In that village was a woman named Summer Rose," Winter perked up at the last name. She recognized it. It was the same as Ruby's. "Qrow became absolutely smitten with her from afar. One day he finally talked to her and for a time they enjoyed each other's company even if the romance was one-sided. She had already fallen for Tai by then, but Qrow was happy just be near her. However, they never noticed Tai making a move on Raven. And before they knew it, Yang had come into the picture. The first Dampier in five centuries."

Ozpin shook his head at the memory of the news and Winter vaguely stored that information in her mind, connecting the dots to understand what Ruby said when she meant three and a half vampires were in the castle.

"After Yang was born Raven disappeared having been finished curbing her appetite and then Summer stepped up to be a mother for a Yang. Tai was grateful and Ruby was on the way shortly after. Qrow was heartbroken but smiled none-the-less for them. Not baring to part from his new family he told them the truth about himself and offered them the same choice I had him years ago. They agreed so he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Little Ruby would be turned as well when she came of age. However, Ruby would never be turned before her mother passes. Patch drove them out shortly after Ruby's birth and in finding their castle they ran into another clan that had conflicted with mine for eons. Summer didn't make it. Tai still can't bring himself to go to her grave to care for her favorite red roses."

Winter could feel the sorrow of the story weigh heavy on her. She had no idea the kind of tragedy that they had been through. And to think, she wanted to kill them when she first arrived. She had no idea who they were or their stories and yet she judged them as if they were monsters in her closet. She imagined them just pulling her away from her life for their own amusement. But she forgot they were likely lonely themselves. Though, part of her was still sure Qrow had his own personal reasons for tormenting her.

"Qrow has never been good at expressing himself," Ozpin explained with a soft smile. "Please be patient with him."

"I will try," Winter agreed as she finally pulled her eyes away from Qrow to look at the High Vampire. "But I make no promises."

Ozpin laughed at her response, throwing his head back even in response.

"Trying is all I ask."

* * *

BRK: *Is playing Witcher to recover from family*

What day is it?

*See's its Thursday*

Oops.

Also, I'll be in California next week so no update again. Sorry, when I planned this schedule I didn't think I would be this busy. I hope I get can at least another 4 chapters out before school starts up again. Sorry if Ozpin seems a little too talkative on Qrow's past I just feel like he's the kind of guy to help overs get a push in the right direction. Until next time, later Gators!


	7. Parting is Sweet Sorrow

Till Ashes do we Part

* * *

"Love is not a feeling of happiness. Love is a willingness to sacrifice." –Michael Novak

* * *

Chapter 7

"How much longer do you plan to stay with us exactly?" Winter had always known Tai to be a patient person. However, a week of Ozpin and Oscar visiting the manor seemed to be enough to push the poor man over the edge.

They were all seated around a large mahogany table to share their meals, or rather the vampires drink while Ilia, Winter, and Oscar were the only ones needing actual food. However, it didn't feel awkward or hostile, sharing meals like this, until tonight. Though, it more felt like a relative who had overstayed their visit then anyone was actually angry at the two.

"I have seen you in about a century and you are getting unnerved by a week-long visit," Ozpin stated though even Winter could tell it felt more like a taunt than anything. "Honestly Tai, I expect this kind of behavior from Qrow and the girls but I expected more from you."

Winter could hear Ilia and Yang snickering and Winter took it upon herself to shush the girls. While she was glad to see Ilia warming up to the environment, that didn't mean that it gave her the liberty to start behaving like an animal. What would the Belladonna family think if they saw the ward of their's acting so unsightly?

There was one thing that caught Winter a little off guard though. Ruby wasn't joining in any of the festivities or harmless pranks that she normally did. From what Winter could see Ruby had been joined at the hip with Oscar since he arrived but now as she sat next to him at the dinner table she didn't try to make any conversation or even dare look at anyone at the table. Instead, she just stared at the cup that held her meal in silence while her mind seemed to be somewhere else entirely.

"Actually, there is a reason I have been here longer than I planned. We originally planned to leave a few nights ago, but I brought a proposition to Ms. Rose out of curiosity and I've been waiting for her response. Just before dinner, she gave it to me," Ozpin paused and took a drink. Winter could see the blood ever-so-slightly and it still made her uneasy even if it didn't make her as sick to see the sight of blood on their mouths as it used to. "Would you like to announce it, Ms. Rose?"

Ruby looked uncomfortable being in the spotlight all of a sudden. Her eyes were still down a little but she still stood at the table to make sure she had everyone's full attention. Her hands rung together and she glanced at Oscar for support. The freckled boy just gave her a slight nod in response that seemed to calm her.

"I've decided I'm going to travel with Ozpin for a while." The room turned deathly silent. Yang even went as far as to drop her cup that she was holding causing the liquid spill out onto the table. Winter just looked around. It didn't seem that odd to her that Ruby wanted to leave for a while. While she was sixteen in appearance she was actually over a century old. Surely in that time, she had ventured away from home before?

"Absolutely not!" Winter had never seen Qrow and Tai in sync before.

"But dad, uncle Qrow, you two used to travel the world with mom. Even Yang remembers it," Ruby began to complain as she called out her sister. Yang just sunk lower in her chair as a response. "Why can't I go and see more of the world then this castle. I've never even been outside the walls before!"

Winter didn't know if that was impressive or appalling to hear that Ruby had never been outside the walls before. On one hand, she was absolutely disgusted at the lack of freedom to the youngest member of the family. She remembered her days in the Schnee manor and even she was allowed to leave for school, but Ruby never had something like that. Though, she was mildly impressed by the girl's willpower to stop herself from venturing outside of the castle.

"We've been over this Ruby, It's too dangerous for our kind out there. We may be stronger but they have numbers. Your speed will not be enough to stop an angry mob or a vampire hunter. And forget if you run into a hostile clan." Tai was practically foaming at the mouth now at just the idea of the harm.

"We already lost your mother from our travels, we will not lose you too," Qrow added as he stood from the table. "And that is final."

"You can't stop me from going," Ruby yelled at the two adults as they began to walk away from her.

"Want to bet," Qrow growled and Winter watched as Ruby began shaking as her eyes locked with Qrow. Finally, she collapsed backward in her chair and Qrow walked off. She looked like she was about to get ready to cry. Oscar rubbed her back soothingly not even bothering to say a word. Ozpin, on the other hand, looked appalled.

"Qrow, you have no right to keep the girls locked up here the rest of their lives," Ozpin called after Qrow even though the dark-haired man was walking away from him. "They need to be allowed to make their own mistakes as well."

Qrow said nothing as he left the room. Instead, he just flipped the bird and stormed off to his little keep to sulk.

"Such a willful…" Ozpin was obviously displeased with Qrow even if his face still remained somewhat neutral. "Do not cry, Ms. Rose. I'll speak with him."

"Don't," Winter found herself speaking up and causing all eyes to land on her. "I'll speak with Qrow. If you do at this point it will just escalate things. And Qrow is the only one who could convince Tai to let Ruby go."

Winter gave a soft smile to Ruby who blinked at her and gave a faint smile of her own. When Ruby was like this she truly did remind her of Weiss.

"Also, can someone show me which way his room is?" Winter felt the feel of an unwelcomed blush crossing her cheeks. "I don't really know where it is."

…

Winter could feel one of her eyes twitching involuntarily as Yang lead her up to Qrow's room. Of course, he would have a room in one of the tallest towers of the castle. Drama King probably felt like it made him feel isolated and allowed for the whole brooding vampire act that, frankly, she was getting tired of.

Yang had left her alone now and Winter stared at the door with enough force that she half-expected it to disintegrate in front of her. It didn't though, which only gave her the option to knock or not. Winter was wishing she was feeling that rush of adrenaline she had been at the table. Unfortunately, most of her conviction had shriveled up the closer she got to his room. The words of the story Ozpin told her were still echoing in her mind.

"Quit standing out there Winter, I can smell you. Just let yourself in already." Winter could feel her whole body tense up at the sound of his voice. However, she wasn't going to let him with by embarrassing her into going away. So, she opened the door.

And wished she didn't.

Winter couldn't even focus on what was in the room because the idiot was only half dressed. His shirt was off and thrown haphazardly to the floor and he was holding a crystal glass that Winter could already smell and recognized from her mother spiking her tea in the garden.

"Didn't know vampires could drink," Winter stated as she stared Qrow in the face. She refused to be intimidated by sex appeal and intimidation tactics.

"Isn't as strong for us, but our body will still process it as it does most liquids. Water tends to be a little iffy, but most everything else is good," Qrow explained with a shrug as she poured another glass. Silently, he offered it to Winter. Winter was never a huge drinker. Family history aside she followed the same views as Elizabeth Swan when it came to drinking; vulgar poison that turned people into their worst selves.

However, some childish part of her didn't want to be outdone, so she took the liquid and knocked it back like a pro. She regretted it almost instantly as she liquid burned down her throat and nose, even long after the drink had left her throat for her stomach. The alcohol wasn't going to hit her right away, but that put her on a time clock for about a half-hour before the booze started to affect her judgment.

"Let Ruby go with Ozpin and Oscar. He's obviously not dead yet so I'm sure she will be perfectly safe with him." Winter felt herself blurting out the words before she could even think about it. Qrow smirked in response.

"Someone's getting comfortable with speaking her mind now," Qrow taunted and Winter growled in response. Qrow held up his hands in response as a sign of surrender before setting his now empty glass back on a table that was filled with bottles of alcohol. "Sit with me, we'll talk."

Winter was cautious at first but still ended up fallowing Qrow to a small sofa that was more of a love seat.

"I could hear Ozpin telling you my story," Qrow admitted and Winter could feel herself tense up again. Even if she knew she wasn't at fault for prying—she hadn't exactly asked for Ozpin to tell her he just did, she still felt as though she got caught by Kline doing something she wasn't supposed to. "Nosey bastard can't let things take their time to play out."

"I'm sorry about your loss," Winter said quietly. She wasn't really sure what else to say in response to the loss of a loved one. "But fear is no reason to keep Ruby trapped her."

"It's fine, it was a long time ago. Tai and I have already come to terms with the loss. I know I can't keep Ruby here forever and neither can her father. I…" Qrow looked as if he was about to cry for the first time since Winter met him. How much had he drunk before she got here? "I don't know if I could take Tai hating me for being the reason behind losing Ruby."

Winter could hear the words of Ozpin echoing inside her head again. Qrow craved their companionship more than anything. Maybe it was the alcohol finally melting into her system, but Winter felt her hand reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, much how she remembered Kline and her mother doing to her when she was upset about something.

"I don't think Tai could ever hate you. You are the last family he has besides his children. He may be mad at you for a time, but you will always be his family." The statement seemed to sooth Qrow a bit and he fell to the side enough to rest his head on Winter's shoulder. Part of her wanted to shove him off, but another part of her decision to let him be.

"I'll talk to Tai in the morning," Qrow said and Winter nodded and hummed in response. "Thank you, Ice Queen, for talking this out with me."

"It's no trouble. After all, I have to act like a wife at some point," Winter teased softly. Though she still wasn't thrilled about the idea of having been forced into a marriage she didn't want she was still warming up to the idea of him.

"Wife? I don't remember ever giving you a ring."

Winter had never wanted the earth to swallow her up so much in her life.

"If I'm not your wife," Winter felt herself begin to ask through gritted teeth. "Then why the hell was I escorted her as a vampire bride?"

"It's just a figure of speech for people brought here. Doesn't mean I actually marry you. If that was the case then Ilia is technically married to Tai and that's gross." Qrow grumbled as he fell to the side a little more his head falling into Winter's lap. The white-haired woman had to fight the urge to not shove him off of her. "It was probably the only way you were ever going to get to wear a wedding dress so they played into the name."

Winter really did shove him off of her this time. Forcing the vampire to fall on the floor. Honestly, it was almost laughable now how terrified of him she was when she first got there.

"I can't believe I thought we could have a serious conversation without you insulting me," Winter huffed as she began walking to the door. She could hear Qrow scrambling to his feet as she headed to the door.

"Wait," Qrow said as he rushed forward to block Winter from the door. "Please stay. I'm sorry about what I said."

"Honestly you are the most childish and barbaric person I have ever met," Winter spat the words out but as she turned around she could feel her heart hammering in her chest at his proximity. He didn't have the teasing façade he normally did. Instead, his eyes were wide and on the verge of tears in his apologetic state.

"I know," Qrow said simply as he let his forehead lean down and touch her. She blamed the strong alcohol for her not pushing him away. "But please stay with me. Just for a while. Please let me forget. You are the only person I've ever met who makes me feel… human."

He hugged her close then and at that moment Winter knew she was going to stay whether she really wanted to or not.

…

Morning, as they called it when it was twilight, came and Winter could hear breathing much too close to her. She shot out of bed and the arms that were wrapped around her fell slack as their owner rolled the other direction. Winter had never felt so ashamed of herself in her life. Even if both of their clothes were still in place she had still never felt so indecent in her life.

She snuck out of his room and hoped he was too hung over to remember anything after their conversation about Ruby last night.

…

"I'll miss you all so much," Ruby cried as she threw her arms around her family and they hugged her tight as well.

"Remember to stay close to Ozpin alright," Tai said as he kneeled down to look his daughter in the eyes. Ruby only rolled her in response.

"I promise," She stated with a giggle and Tai hugged her close again.

"Take care of yourself, sis," Yang said to her sister before hugging her sister close.

"And I'm sure Ilia will take care of you," Ruby teased back. Yang protested while Ilia only blushed at her side.

"I hope to see you again soon Winter," Ruby said with a smile as she waved at the Schnee who only waved back in response. When it came time for Ruby's goodbye with Qrow he just ruffled her hair and her smiling in response. It still seemed to have a lot of heart even for a minimal interaction.

And with that, Ozpin, Oscar, and Ruby were gone. Leaving the house much quieter then it had been before the visit.

They all disappeared back into the house one by one. Winter was one of the first to go inside, but she could see from the second-floor Window that Tai and Qrow were still outside watching, their arms slung over each other's shoulders in comfort.

It didn't take Winter long to retreat to her room after and check her email. And what she saw made her freeze in place.

There was an email from Weiss with one simple line sent to her in the e-letter.

I'm coming for you Winter.

* * *

BRK: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think and until next time. Later Gators!


	8. Hashing Out

Till Ashes do we Part

* * *

"Love is not a feeling of happiness. Love is a willingness to sacrifice." –Michael Novak

* * *

Chapter 8

Winter could feel her stomach tying into knots as she paced the floor of the castle. It had been a week since the email had been sent, and no matter how many times Winter emailed her sister telling her to not come there, she didn't listen. It made Winter want to scream. When did her little sister become so head-strong?

Qrow hadn't fought Winter's request to have him stay in his room. She hadn't even gotten around to asking Tai and Yang the same thing before they volunteered their isolation to the Schnee. Ilia offered to wait with Yang, but Winter stopped her. She needed more than one person to help her vouch for the civil behavior of their… captors? Winter knew that's what they technically were but with the amount of freedom they were given it really didn't feel like it.

Ilia now sat on the steps in a pair of ripped up blue jeans and a red flannel top that Winter swore she had seen Yang wear the other day. Winter wasn't exactly sure just how close the two girls were, but a part of her was scared to ask. Why exactly Winter wasn't so sure. Maybe because it would make their kindness a reality that Winter still wasn't ready to accept.

Winter Schnee didn't like admitting she was wrong. Even if that was what she was about to do today to her sister. Admitting it any earlier then yesterday might wound the last bit of pride Winter had left after that night.

Since Winter had shared a bed with Qrow she did her best to avoid the man. He hadn't gone out of his way to tease her either. Though whether it was out of embarrassment from the side of himself that he showed to her, his acknowledgment at her discomfort, or maybe even is the regret of confiding in her Winter didn't know.

"When was Weiss supposed to be here again?" Ilia droller as she let her head fall into her hand out of boredom.

"I'm not really sure," Winter admitted with a small grin. Ilia groaned before falling back on the steps she was sitting on.

"What the hell did you tell her that she's now making her way up here?"

"That's the thing," Winter admitted as she finally sat on the steps next to Ilia. "I really was just asking about her life. I didn't think I was saying anything bad was happening."

"Maybe she just wants to check on you? See that you're being taken care of? Have you ever thought about that?"

Before Winter could reply the front door went flying open. Winter could vaguely see the irony in the change of atmosphere from when she first arrived at the ironically titled "Castle of the Damned" but she didn't have time to think about that before she laid eyes on her sister.

Her sister seemed to have changed and grown so much since the last time Winter saw her. She wasn't crying anymore. No, her sister stood tall and proud with her hair pulled back and her dress styled perfectly even wearing heels. While Winter couldn't agree that she had the most practical in choices of footwear, she could admire the effort.

"Winter!" Weiss called out the moment she saw her older sister. Her blue eyes softening as she ran forward to great Winter halfway. Winter pulled her sister and a giant embrace and spun her sister around in a circle before setting her down on the floor and not letting her go.

"Oh, Weiss I missed you so much." If Winter told anyone she was crying she would have called them a liar. Winter Schnee didn't cry. But at this moment, she really didn't care.

"I thought you were dead!" Weiss said though she was visibly crying now. Her eyes blubbering as she whipped her nose. "I never thought I would see you again. When I got that email I almost didn't believe it. I thought the vampires were just messing with me. But you knew too much about my life, too many personal things not even on records. But then I thought maybe they brainwashed you and I had to see you for myself and… oh, Winter let's get you out of here before they find you out here."

Winter felt her brain go blank for a moment. She could leave. They were in their rooms, and there was no way they would be able to get her back unless it was by for force. But something kept Winter's feet firmly planted on the ground even though Weiss was pulling her away.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked as she turned back to her sister in confusion.

"Weiss," Winter started as she tried to figure out how to word what she was feeling in her head.

"So are we good to come in now or are we just going to stand outside this whole time?"

"Sun now is not the right time!"

Winter peaked around her sister to see two new voices and while she recognized them she couldn't quite figure out why exactly they were with her sister. Sun Wukong was the first person to enter her field of vision, she vaguely remembered him from a photo her sister showed her along with complaints about how he and two of his friends tried to sneak their way into the girls' dormitory. Behind him was Blake Belladonna, the daughter of the famous equal rights advocate Ghira Belladonna.

"Uh, Weiss?"

"Ilia! You're alright!" It turned out Winter was going to get her answer first hand as she watched Blake get up and run over to hug Ilia. Ilia looked rather stiff about the situation though. She stood happily enough, but she eyed Sun questionably.

"I thought after I told you dating Sun was a stupid idea, you never wanted to see me again? Isn't that how I ended up here in the first place?" Blake visibly flinched at the sharp words Ilia threw at her.

"I just wasn't expecting my best friend to confess to me and then react so poorly to my new love, I'm sorry about what I said. I never meant it Ilia. And I certainly didn't want you to try and scarify yourself as food for a vampire."

"Yeah, well I did, and you sure as hell didn't try and stop me; and they aren't blood-sucking demons. Their people and they are trying to live a life just the same as us. They don't see some lesbian orphan girl who was the pity project of a wealthy family." In all the time Winter had seen Ilia she had never seen that dark look on her face.

"Ilia you know that's not true," Blake cried in protest but Ilia pushed her away and turned to go up the stairs.

"I'll let the others know you guys will be staying for a while. I'm sure Qrow will get a huge kick out of you guys."

"Don't you dare," Winter warned but Ilia ignored her.

"If you need me I will be having Yang screw me into the mattress." Winter sputtered at Ilia's obtuse and brazen claims. Weiss didn't seem all that comfortable either as she flushed crimson. Blake and Sun didn't say anything though as they watched Ilia walk away.

And Winter thought she was going to have a tough family reunion.

…

Winter was getting really sick and tired of awkward dinners. It had to have been about the third time she had sat through an awkward dinner and she really just wanted to take her food and Weiss to go eat in peace in the comfort of her bedroom. Instead, she was watching Ilia glare at Blake and Sun across the table while they ducked their heads down like scorned pups.

"Fuck this I'm eating upstairs." Winter had never agreed with Qrow so whole-heartedly in her entire time of knowing him. Qrow had picked up his glass but he wasn't able to walk away very far before Winter grabbed his cape as he tried to pass her. His ruby eyes classed with her frosty gaze.

"If I have to suffer then so do you," Winter's gaze screamed at him.

He snatched his cape back from her as if to say, "no one is making you stay Ice Queen."

"Lord Qrow if you don't mind I would like for you to stay, I have a few questions for you." Winter had never wanted to kiss her sister so hard in her life. Yes, she was going to make him suffer just as much as her because at the end of the day this awkward silence was his fault for having such a shit sense of humor.

Qrow snarled a bit and Winter snickered which only got her a glare that she ignored. Hard to believe that a few weeks ago she would have cowered in fear of the man's wrath. Now he seemed just about as harmless as a yipping Pomeranian.

"Fine," he sighed before he returned back to his seat.

More silence.

"So Lord Qrow—"

"Drop the 'lord' brat, I was never given a title by royalty," Qrow huffed out before knocking back a larger gulp on his meal.

"Qrow then," Weiss rephrased before continuing with her main question. "What exactly are your intentions with my sister? You take her as a bride, but only in name alone and not in matrimony. You don't eat her but also keep her from contacting the outside."

"I do it to scare away annoying kids like you," Qrow said with a twitch at the side of his mouth. He was toying with Weiss. Winter could tell and said nothing, instead, she continued to eat her chicken salad.

"So, she's a prisoner for your own amusement then?"

"Amusement yes, prisoner no."

"She's held here against her will. That makes her a prisoner."

"I said she would never leave here, not that she couldn't."

Weiss growled at the black-haired-man and Winter just sighed. She should be pissed at him but at this point, she isn't even surprised the requirement of her constant presence in the castle was another one of Qrow's loop-holed jokes. He had also introduced himself as a groom to her bride but that turned out to just be him playing along with the wedding dress as he so kindly explained the night she stayed over.

"Excellent then you won't mind that I'll be taking Winter home."

"What?" Winter had been the one to exclaim and it was enough to make her eyes go wide. Leaving? Here? And go where? Home? She loved the idea of being able to live with Weiss again but the more time she was away the more foreign the idea of her returning seemed. Was it ever really home to her?

"Winter, I came here to bring you home," Weiss explained again with a confused expression. "I thought you would be happy?"

Winter found herself confused and in a tangled-up mess in her mind. She didn't really know what she wanted. She wanted to see Weiss more. Watch her grow up and be there for her. But the idea of doing it from the Schnee Manor? It seemed unsettling and disgusting.

"Weiss," Winter didn't even finish addressing her sister before she got up from her seat and ran off. Winter sighed and stood up herself. "Please excuse me."

It hadn't taken Winter long to find her sister considering how Weiss knew the castle very little from the little tour Winter had given her to try and avoid the tension that was the Belladonna clan. Weiss was sobbing and stood next to a large window in what looked like it was a lower level sitting room. Winter recognized the outside that peered out into the hidden garden.

"Weiss," Winter started as she reached a hand out to her younger sister and Weiss, while not rejecting the touch didn't gravitate to it either. "Weiss, Schnee manor isn't a home for me. It never really has been, and you know it."

"It isn't one for me either," Weiss protested as she spun around to look at her sister finally, tears streaming down her face and sobs threatening to bubble over. "Father has only gotten colder and more calculated and Whitley becomes more and more like him every day. Mom is always passed out and Kline, though I love him like a father, isn't you Winter."

"Then stay here with me." The invitation wasn't Winter's to give. But if she learned one thing about this little vampire family, they weren't one to turn away strays. "You can still go to school, come and go as you please, and you don't have to listen to father. You can be whoever you want, no strings attached."

Winter grabbed Weiss' shoulders and the wide-eyed female just stared at her sister in aw and shock at the sudden invitation.

"I know they seem scary but," Winter paused and took a deep breath for what she was about to admit. "They aren't all that bad. They just want to live in peace the same way we do."

"But the Schnee family name. It's mine to carry on. I'm supposed to be next in line."

"Damn the name Weiss," Winter said and she pulled her sister close. "You are so much more than that. Father will only let you stay as long as you follow him and we both know he is no Schnee. He stole that name from mother when he married her. If I have learned everything here, the only duties you have are the ones you decide are important to you."

"I suppose we are the only family we really have," Weiss admitted with a small giggle.

"I suppose we are," Winter admitted at she let her sister sit up straight.

"I guess I need to go home and get my things then," Weiss said with a smile and Winter smiled broadly again.

"I suppose you do."

…

By the time Winter and Weiss were saying their good-bye's it was apparent Blake and Ilia were already making up with the sobbing and "I'm sorry" that just keeps tumbling out of Blake and Sun's mouths as they hugged their friend.

"What did we miss?" Winter asked as they stood by the door where the limo awaited them.

"Some chick flick bullshit," was all Qrow said with a shrug. Winter rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

"You better bring this girlfriend with you when you visit," Blake told Ilia before hugging Yang who hugged her back pretty willingly.

"I planned on it, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was ok."

"I'm sorry I didn't try to stop you. I was just so scared and I didn't know and…"

"None of us knew you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Let's get moving, some of us have a schedule to keep!" Weiss yelled at them and they broke up the little reunion with Ilia waving Blake goodbye the whole time the car was leaving the driveway and out of sight.

"So, you invited her to live with us?" Qrow asked Winter and she winced at his words. She was caught.

"Sorry," Winter apologized, though she knew Qrow she was only sorry because she was caught. "I should have asked first."

"It will be nice to have some noise around again, it's been too quiet since Ruby left," Qrow admitted and Winter looked at him in shock. Her eyes were wide and jaw felt a little slack. Qrow looked down at her lack of response before he quickly ducked his head to the ground with the faintest dusting of red on his ears. "Doesn't mean I might not give her shit and lock her in her room for being too loud."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Want to try me Ice Queen," Qrow teased as he looked at her and she felt that familiar pounding in her chest. This time though she smiled and quickly turned back into the house.

"Guess that means I'll be stealing all your alcohol then."

"You can try," Qrow crowed after her and for the first time in a while she smiled at him and giggled. It may have been childish but she didn't care.

It was time she took back her stolen childhood and had some fun.

* * *

BRK: Two things. One, sorry for copping out of Ilia and Blake. I didn't have the energy for the whole make-up storyline with them so I kind of rushed that. The second thing is premiering this Thursday will be the sister story to this fic that follows the Ruby and Oscar storyline since the rosegarden in this is weak and I miss rosegarden. So I hope you guys will go check it out if you are also a fan of rosegarden! That's all for this update, until next week later gators!


	9. Bending

Till Ashes do we Part

* * *

"Love is not a feeling of happiness. Love is a willingness to sacrifice." –Michael Novak

* * *

Chapter 9

Winter couldn't remember the last time she wore sweatpants. Thinking back, she wasn't sure she ever had. Her father had always instructed Kline to not place those clothes out for her and when she was old enough to pick clothes out for herself she was told that sweatpants were to be worn by lazy people and should never be seen in them. However, Winter wasn't living at the Schnee Manor anymore and she certainly wasn't a little girl anymore. Besides, she doubts her hosts would exactly care all that much about her wardrobe of choice.

This had led to where Winter was currently. She was lounging in a pair of grey sweats and a t-shirt that advertised the Adam's family musical. She did have to dig around her room a bit for the few choices of casual clothes that were available for her but she didn't mind. She remembered seeing the musical when she was sixteen. Her high school had put on a performance and she went with a few girlfriends. Wasn't anything ground-breaking but she found it enjoyable enough that she went to see it again when a professional troupe had come to town.

"Ms. Schnee in casual clothes? Hell must have frozen over." Winter could feel herself rolling her eyes before she even bothered to acknowledge the speaker.

"I found myself curious at the appeal of such wears," Winter stated simply as she looked up to a sight she had already predicted in her mind. Qrow was leaning casually on the door frame of the reading room she had found. His eyes sparked with humor and they stared at her, not backing down from her own fierce gaze. She knew he was raking his eyes up and down her form, but it didn't feel uncomfortable like those at parties her father had thrown. Instead, it felt more like he was committing the picture to memory.

She could almost see the picture he had ingrained into his own mind. Her with her hair in a sloppy bun, and the ratty clothes, with fluffy mint-green slipper socks. Her face void of make-up and a coy smile on her lips. And, it was the first time she imagined she looked content, comfortable in her own skin. Sure, she loved herself but nothing compared to knowing the people whose opinion's you cared about weren't judging your every move.

"And what have you discovered?" Qrow asked as he walked over to the couch, lifting up her feet and taking a seat before setting them in his lap. It was so personal and domestic, but neither of them commented on it. Winter didn't know if the silence was for her benefit or if he was just as nervous about what was left unsaid about the night of confessions, but she was grateful for it none-the-less.

"I quite enjoy the feeling, it's almost as if I'm wearing nothing at all," Winter said with a smirk. That was until she realized exactly how it sounded coming out of her mouth. Then it just felt dirty. She could feel her cheeks heat up and feel, actually feel, the feeling of Qrow's chuckle from where her legs were against his abdomen.

"Oh, never knew you to be an exhibitionist," Qrow teased but he didn't get much else out before she sat up enough to pull a pillow out from behind her back and hit him in the face with it. They were both laughing at this point, not their polite or goading laughs, no this was their genuine laughs with full bright smiles and heads falling back.

It took a few minutes for the two of them to stop laughing. They begin to feel their breath even out and contemplate why they were laughing so hard in the first place. It wasn't that funny but it made them laugh anyway. Maybe it was just the stress from the past few weeks. For whatever reason, it felt good to cut loose and laugh with one another.

"So, what's taking the little princess so long to bring her things here and move in?" Qrow asked, and Winter watched as he rested a hand on her calf while the other arm draped over the back of the couch. "Thought she was chomping at the bit to get out of the house and move in here."

"Weiss does things her own way, always has," Winter admitted with a shrug. "I'm sure she will be here soon she texted me the other day saying she needed to go through her things and then mine for anything I might not have brought with me when I first moved here."

"That's awfully sweet of her."

"She can be a bit abrasive, but she means well."

"So just like you."

"Rude," Winter said as she pursed her lips and then smiled with Qrow as they laughed. "Was I really that bad when we met?"

"Na, you were scared and didn't understand much and I didn't exactly make the situation better."

"Yeah, you would be correct about that."

"Hey!" Winter was laughing again and Qrow began a low blow. He began to try tickling her feet. With a sharp squeak Winter yanked her leg back and Qrow held fast still tickling her lowest appendage. Winter still pulled with her legs but she found herself sitting up to try and launch a counter attack. Going for Qrow's sides she began to poke and prod in a counter attack.

"Aye," Qrow said letting go of her legs quickly and going to grab her hands instead to attempt to stop her assault. But she was relentless; shifting her weight to get a better angle. Finally, Qrow was able to grab her hands and pull them to either side of his head. Winter hadn't noticed but at some point, she had crawled into his lap and was now straddling him.

Like so many times before their eyes locked. Though, Winter felt no fear like she had when they first met or in a fight like they had been recent. This was like the night they slept in the tower curled into each other's warmth. She could feel herself being drawn in and see Qrow leaning up to meet her. Winter felt completely relaxed something she hadn't felt in forever.

And then her phone went off. Winter sighed and rolled back over to her side of the couch and pulled out her phone to look at what had caused the noise that she wasn't sure if she was grateful for or not.

"Who is it?" Qrow asked and Winter shrugged.

"Weiss, probably needs help moving everything," Winter commented.

And then she opened the email.

Winter please help. Father is making me marry Henry Marigold! The ceremony is in a week and I don't know what to do!

With that Winter dropped her phone and ran out the door and left Qrow confused before he could even process what happened.

* * *

BRK: Ah, fluff then the chaos that is my specialty. School starts next week but I don't know yet what my update schedule will be like once it begins so follow me on tumblr that will be where I am posting all of the updates about my time schedule and such so please follow me there for any updates or questions. Until next time, later gators!


	10. Speak Now

Till Ashes do we Part

* * *

"Love is not a feeling of happiness. Love is a willingness to sacrifice." –Michael Novak

* * *

Chapter 10

"We have to do something," Yang said as she began to pace around the room like a tiger in a cage. Winter hadn't realized the two had somewhat bonded during her brief visit but she supposed that her being friends with Blake who had been friends with Ilia had some small factor in the matter. However, now wasn't the time to be thinking of why's. They needed a plan. From what Winter had been able to gather from Weiss, the ceremony would be in about a week (apparently her father had found it only important to tell the bride a day or so ago) and they needed to think of a way to get Weiss out of there by then.

"Why can't we just bust in and carry her away like in the movies?" Yang asked, finally plopping down in a seat next to Ilia who began to rub soothing circles in her back in response to her lover's stress.

"Because the movies forget to inform about the charges of kidnapping the families tend to press. Even if Weiss claimed otherwise the courts would never believe her since her father's lawyer would spin some story about vampires brainwashing her. We need to figure out a way to make Jacque fold in a way legal measures can't save him from." Qrow almost growled the statement from behind Winter and Tai nodded in agreement, making the young dhampir deflate.

"What about an objection to the union?" Winter asked cautiously. The answer seemed almost too simple. Winter knew there was no way Weiss would sign a contract for any business deal their father would have had to legally bind her to agree to the union. However, she also knew her sister couldn't say no outright without someone objecting. There were too many knives pointed at her to do that. Weiss might have places to go but Winter also knew that Jacque would never let her go that easily without a fight.

"Could work," Ilia agreed with a nod.

"Don't suppose you two happen to have spare wedding invitations for the rest of us?" Qrow asked in a mocking tone. While it wasn't condescending and seemed more out of frustration it didn't stop Winter from shooting him a sharp glare.

"If we could figure out the catering company and what time they would arrive it's possible we would be able to sneak in that way," Ilia noted as she was deep in thought.

"It shouldn't be too hard for Weiss to learn that if she asked Klein. I'm sure he was involved in all of the preparations. He can also guide us safely into the main hall without being noticed," Winter could feel herself growing antsy and excited in anticipation. The plan was like something in a movie, and while she didn't care for the circumstanced the idea of sneaking into a wedding did seem intriguing.

"Awesome, Wedding Crashing it is," Yang cheered before high-fiving Ilia. Tai rolled his eyes at his eldest daughter but nodded in acceptance. On such short notice, they didn't have much left in the way of options. Winter twisted in her seat to see Qrow with his eyes fixed on his phone with an intense gaze. It was probably the first time Winter had actually seen him with the device though he swore he had always had one.

"Then, ladies, I believe we have some preparing to do," Winter said after losing interest in what Qrow was doing. This was it. There was no screwing this up.

…

The plan was going smoothly until Winter tripped into a blueberry tart.

Winter had express delivered formal wear to change into to the Schnee Manor addressed the Klein, as he was already well informed on the situation and fully on board, and Weiss had provided her sister with the name of the catering company. Though means of which Winter didn't question, Tai was able to obtain some uniforms for herself, Yang, Ilia, and Qrow to wear. Tai opted to wait in the car in case they needed to go to plan B of kidnapping.

Everything was going well. There were, as Winter suspected, too many catering employees for anyone to notice a few more unfamiliar faces. All they had to do was blend in to get into the manor and slip away with Klein when as he monitored the staff set up in the reception hall. They slipped in easy enough until Winter tripped and fell.

She wasn't sure what made her trip at first until she turned her head as she fell and her eyes grew wide.

Whitley had always liked to play games with his sisters, even as a child. That never changed, the only thing that did was the game. Winter knew he was just as much of a victim of their father as she or Weiss were. However, it didn't change the fact he had no excuse to act like a brat when others were trying to move forward with their lives.

When Winter fell on the tart, she glared at him from under the visor of the hat she was wearing to keep her hair hidden. Whitley smirked, clearly recognizing her. He winked but didn't say a word, he simply walked away to stand at the far end of the room to watch the chaos he had just created.

People rushed to help her up on her feet and quickly scurried her away somewhere in the back where the atrocity of her uniform couldn't be seen by the host or guests. It wasn't until she was shuffled into a storage closet to change uniforms and she saw the dresses hanging up that she realized he was in on the plan.

"It's good to see you again, dearest sister," she turned to glare at the voice that let itself into the closet without knocking.

"Whitley, what are you doing?" Winter could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest. Whitley was a wild card, there was no telling what he was going to do or when.

"It's it obvious, I'm helping you stop Weiss' wedding to that brute father calls a fiancé," Whitley smirked slightly before turning his back to her and facing the door. Clearly trying to give her privacy to change while they could continue their conversation.

"But why? You don't like Weiss and you certainly never liked me," Winter began to quiz him as she quickly stripped off the uniform and began sliding into a burnt orange evening gown. "So, what do you have to gain from this."

"Do I really need to gain anything from this?" Winter didn't respond to Whitley's question. She knew better to answer a question that was a response to a question. By the time she got the dress zipped up he sighed and turned to face her.

It was probably the first time Winter had ever seen her little brother with tears in his eyes.

"Father has already sold you off to a blood-sucking monster, Weiss is about to be handed off to a mob boss in exchange for money and help to transport product. How much longer until I'm sold off too? How long till I'm tossed to the side?" Whitley paused to breath and lower his volume for fear of someone overhearing.

"Father doesn't care about a legacy. Or a family name. He cares about money and his own mark on history. And if it takes selling his soul and children then he will do it."

Winter didn't realize she was hugging her brother until she felt him hug her back. He sniffed slightly before pulling back, refusing to be fully immersed at the moment.

"Sorry," he said as he whipped his eyes. "But I can't have you ruining your dress before the party has even started."

With little much exchange on Winter's half, she was quickly shoved out of the door and out to the main floor of the wedding hall. With an audible gulp, she clenched her hands into fists and balled up the fabric of her dress before heading out to the floor to find an empty seat Klein had set for her.

…

The ceremony started not much later. Winter couldn't see Qrow anywhere but she did see Yang and Ilia in matching violet dresses a few rows ahead and to her left. Her hands were shaking but she knew she was going to have to stand when the wedding officiant asked if anyone had any objections.

God Winter forgot how much she hated these damn parties her father threw.

She recognized the groom as soon as he walked up to the podium. From his slicked-back red hair to the trademark red rose on his suit. The sight alone was enough to make her jaw clench and teeth grind together.

Adam Taurus was a known scumbag and crime boss. Everyone there knew it but no one was saying anything because to say something would be a death sentence. At least, to normal people. She had a feeling even a crime boss would be frightened of Qrow or Tai. Hell, even Yang could probably get him to squirm and she's only half vampire.

The music started then, and Winter stood to watch the bride like everyone else.

It was a shame that Weiss wasn't happy because she looked stunning. Her hair was done up beautifully and her make up was flawless. Her dress was lovely and off the shoulders with an A-line of billowing silk. In her hand were a bouquet of white lilies and Winter hated how much it made her look like she was marching up to her own funeral.

Still, Winter was proud as she watched Weiss walk with confidence, and when Adam removed her veil she looked at him with piercing eyes, as if to tell him, "you might own me but you will never control me."

"We are gathered here today to bring together Mr. Adam Taurus and Ms. Weiss Schnee in holy matrimony. Now, before we begin are there any objections to this union?"

This was Winter's chance. Her only chance. She could feel herself rising to her feet and then.

"I object!"

Winter paused. She was pretty sure the words hadn't come out of her mouth yet, but she was about halfway out of her chair when someone else objected. She looked over to Yang and Ilia with confusion and they were also only halfway out of their chairs and looking back at Winter just as confused.

Winter finally looked back to the doors of the hall and she didn't see Qrow or Tai or anyone like that. Instead, there stood a boy with dyed blue hair and motorcycle goggles who stood shaking like a leaf as every eye in the venue turned to look at him.

There was a snort and all eyes turned to look at Adam, a cocky smirk on his mouth.

"And under what reason would that be?"

The boy with the blue hair swallowed before stiffening up.

"Under the reason that I'm in love with her!"

Winter could have sworn she heard a few people gasp in shock, another few 'aww', and the couple behind her saying they should have brought popcorn. Winter just turned her focus on her sister. Weiss was beet red and there looked to be tears in her eyes as she grabbed at her dress.

"Neptune, what are you doing?" Weiss called back to him. "I told you I would handle this."

"I know you did but I couldn't sit by and watch you waste your life with someone you don't even like let alone love."

"This is foolishness," Adam said with an eyeroll before looking down at Jacque.

"Would security kindly escort the boy out of the venue please?" Winter wanted to slap her father for how casually he spoke the words from his seat next to their mother who was already half blind from drink anyway.

"We also object!" These next faces to object were faces that Winter recognized. Sun and Blake stood in the back after having removed some gaudy hats and dresses.

"Adam Taurus is an abusive criminal who should be locked up in jail and has no right to marry my best friend!" Blake spoke with confidence where Sun held her hand for support. Adam actually snarled at her presents. Blake only glared back and stood firm.

"Oh, for god's sake would someone get these people out of here?" Jacque cried out again, actually turning to see the commotion now. Winter could hear those present now start to whisper. With verbal confirmation, the vultures could begin swooping in to take their pick of the meat.

And finally, Winter stood. The face alone Jacque made at her was worth the trouble alone.

"And I can confirm the bride does not want to marry the groom," Winter spoke the words loud and clear, with more confidence in front of those who used to control her than she ever thought possible. "I have emails from the bride to prove it!"

"That won't be necessary." A new voice spoke and startled everyone present.

"Adam Taurus you are under arrest for illegal drug trafficking, several counts of first-degree murder, and damage to private property!"

Adam glared at Blake once more before shoving Weiss away and bolting. Weiss was beginning to topple before Neptune managed to come in and catch her. There was a cute moment from what Winter could see between the two, him with a cheeky grin and her playfully slapping him on the shoulder before he let her down and she gave him a proper hug.

"This is outrageous! You can't arrest me!" Winter was almost doubled over laughing at the irony of the sight before her now. Jacque Schnee in handcuffs.

"You are under arrest for aiding a criminal and laundering money, you have the right to remain silent..." the officer continued to rattle the Merenda rights off to Winter's father before Winter felt a chill hand on her back.

"Well don't you look lovely," Winter only leaned into the touch in response before looking up at the source of the velvety voice. Qrow looked dashing in a deep green tux with the first few buttons undone along with his blazer, no tie or bow tie in sight and hair just as messy as usual.

"And where have you been, you missed all the excitement."

"Who do you think managed to get the cops here. Sure, as hell wasn't Romeo or Nancy Drew over there." Qrow nodded his head over to where Weiss was standing and hugging Blake with Neptune still glued to her side.

"How?"

"I called in a few favors from some people who owed Oz a favor on the police department. Managed to pull a bunch of them off of the White Fang's payroll in exchange for not killing them."

"Too bad they didn't know you bite about as hard as a newborn pup."

"Hey, I can bite when I want to ice queen. All you got to do is ask." Winter's throat went dry as he whispered that into her ear. Her heart hammered in her chest and she wasted no time taking a step away from him. Whatever it was she was feeling, she wasn't ready. Not yet. She still needed to take care of her little sister.

Winter quickly walked over to Weiss, and the younger wasted no time throwing her arms around her older sister.

"You came," Weiss cried out as she latched her arms tightly around Winter, making it hard for her to breath.

"Of course I did, I wasn't about to leave you there to marry that monster," Winter reassured her sister as she pets the side of her hair to smooth a few stands that were out of place.

"If you want you can grab your stuff now and we can head to the manor. No sense in waiting if you don't want to." Weiss' eyes lit up at Winter's off before pausing and looking back at Sun and Blake and where they stood together. She looked over at Whitley who was serving himself a piece of wedding cake. And finally, she looked at Neptune who watched her with big blue eyes and a love-sick smile.

"I'm sorry," Weiss finally said letting go of her sister fully and taking a step back. "I know I said I would live with you and the others in the castle, but my life… it's here. Away from dad and with the family I've made for myself."

"I understand." And Winter did. If she had anyone, she was truly close too she might have made the same choice as well.

"Besides, someone has to make sure Whitley doesn't cheat his way through high school."

"I resent that," Whitley said as he approached the two girls. A piece of cake being shoved in his mouth as he narrowed his eyes at his sisters. Both girls giggled in response to the antics of their baby brother. Even more so as he puffed up in response.

"We're still going to have the reception if you want to stay," Weiss offered with a smile. "Though, I'm definitely not staying in this dress the rest of the night."

Winter looked back at Qrow then and where he stood exactly where she had left him. He was getting a few awkward side eyes, especially from anyone who knew about him from the rumors. Winter sighed before turning back to her sister again.

"Sorry, I think I need to get that one home before he causes trouble."

"Understandable."

"But I think Ilia and Yang would stay if you asked."

"Your right, I should ask." And with that Weiss was off to ask her new friends if they wanted to stay as well. Leaving Winter with a slightly hollow feeling, like a bird when all the chicks have left the nest.

And with Weiss gone, she had no one to focus on but herself.

* * *

BRK: So I kind of died this last semester. I'm so sorry I haven't updated the last few months. It was rough and the amount of homework on top of my job not realizing school being back in session meant they should cut my hours I was swamped and barely had time to write. I'm hoping to be back on my Tuesday update schedule at least for Christmas break if not for next semester.

As for my other companion story "Written in Blood Red Ink" that story will be on hiatus until I'm done with this story just because I don't want to be trying to keep everything moving around the same time frame so I don't spoil anything.  
I hope my schedule sticks. And until next time, later gators!


	11. Calm Before a Storm

Till Ashes do we Part

* * *

"Love is not a feeling of happiness. Love is a willingness to sacrifice." –Michael Novak

* * *

Chapter 11

Following the events of the almost-wedding-but-thank-god-it-just-turned-into-a-party, it was fairly quiet around the castle. Winter found herself reading in the garden in the evening before the sunset and then wandering back inside for breakfast. She continued to bicker with Qrow and she would avoid the library at all costs after an incident of Yang and Ilia deciding the bedroom was much too boring. Despite the scaring moment she still found herself laughing and smiling at the memory with fondness.

Weiss and she exchanged text messages regularly (now that they were able to exchange phone numbers since they managed to actually remember that when they saw each other last) and she now had a folder filled with photos of Weiss smiling and laughing with Whitley, her friends, and her newly found boyfriend. Though Winter wasn't sure how she felt about Neptune yet, he seemed nice enough and he made Weiss happy, but she supposed that was all that mattered when you're young and in love.

There was one final habit that had formed since that night. And that was one that Winter would take to her grave and go after anyone who found out and breathed a word of it. Something that made her face heat up even just thinking about it.

She had started sleeping in Qrow's bed at night.

How did this start you may ask? Well, in this case, Winter would always blame the bottle of vodka she swiped at the party on her way out the door.

It hurt more then she expected it to. Watching her sister and brother leave her behind to go with their friends. Seeing them grow up right before her eyes, as they changed from small and clumsy to tall and sophisticated young adults. When had Whitley become so smart and tell? When did Weiss become so mature and beautiful?

Was she going to be left behind? As she stayed in the shadows, a life she had chosen to save them, and watched them play in metaphorical sunlight. She could join them in the sunlight, she had been given permission. But something held her back. Duty? Pride? Something else entirely? Whatever was chaining her to the shadows she didn't know, but it still managed to long for her family as she turned to leave.

It hurt, it hurt so bad that it felt like glass shards were somehow burrowing its way into her chest. She wanted it to stop. Even if just until the morning when she would be alone to lick her wounds and process the emptiness she felt from her siblings, who she raised as if they were her children, leaving the nest and growing up.

Before she knew it she snatched up a bottle of vodka behind the open bar and twisted the cap off the bottle, throwing the cap in the trash and leaving before the bartender could even say anything, though from what she could see of his face she guessed he wouldn't have said anything anyway.

The car ride was a blur from where she sat in the back seat. Qrow and Tai didn't say anything as they drove back to the house, knowing that Yang and Ilia would find their own way home they had left without the two young girls.

Once they were back in the castle, Winter didn't head to her room as she planned, instead, she found herself following Qrow. Tai didn't say anything as he went in the opposite direction of the two to his own room and Qrow waited till it was just the two of them before he said anything.

"What are you doing ice queen? Your room is the other way." Qrow looked back at Winter as he talked or maybe they had stopped. Winter wasn't sure as the vodka settled into her system and made the pain in her chest dull for a bit.

"I stayed with you when you wanted to feel human," Winter replied with no hesitation. Her inhibitions running off with her common sense, a bottle between the two of them. "Now, I need you to tell me why I stay here instead of leaving."

Qrow blinked at her a few seconds. Before in a flash, he had his arms wrapped around Winter and burrowing his head into the nest of white hair on her head. His breath felt warm against her skin despite his chilled flesh. She wrapped her arms around him in turn and nuzzled her head under his jaw and into the crook of his neck.

"I wish I had an answer for you," Qrow replied, his voice sounding harsh. "I wish I could tell you it was because you loved it here, that was family to you as well now. I wish I could tell you it's because of the deal your father made before you even knew your own name. I wish I could give you an answer. But all I can give you is comfort in some way."

"You're better at this then you give yourself credit for," Winter remarked with a bit of a laugh, a few tears falling down her cheek. She was always an emotional drunk.

"Not really, I just mimic what I saw from those who were good at it."

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Could I ever say no to you?"

"No."

"Then I guess you can."

Winter had woken up the next morning just as embarrassed as the first time, but as she felt the sorrow sink in again, she found herself going back again and again, not under the influence of alcohol. She found herself drawn to him as one goes to a familiar coffee shop or bakery that makes them feel safe and happy.

There were a few instances where Winter would wake up after Qrow and on those rare occasions she would find a white rose from the garden in his place. She now had a small collection of the flowers drying in her room.

But much like her life before, her life soon was coming to a calm before the storm. A letter arrived, only signaled to her by the sound of Qrow cursing under his breath.

"Language," Winter muttered, not expecting anything it to have any result after months of her reminding him and him ignoring her. It was more habit now than actual scolding.

Qrow sighed before handing the letter over to Tai, who whistled in response. Tai then handed it to Yang, who cheered and then Ilia who just shrugged in confusion and finally to Winter.

The paper was heavy and the ink was shaped into beautiful, handwritten calligraphy.

"To the Branwen Clan," Winter started to read out loud, quietly to herself. "You are cordially invited to the Blood Harvest Ball."

* * *

BRK: Just a little fluffy content before we dive headfirst into some angst. So, please enjoy this post-holiday stress chapter. I know it isn't long but I hope it does tied you over. Until next time, see you later gators!


End file.
